<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scars Of Your Love by unhookthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093861">The Scars Of Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookthestars/pseuds/unhookthestars'>unhookthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookthestars/pseuds/unhookthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But just because they choose not to wound doesn't mean they don't know how to, and here, screaming at each other in their living room at 3 am, that's exactly what they were trying to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scars Of Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i couldn't think of a better title. sue me.</p>
<p>title from adele's rolling in the deep.</p>
<p>unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, they didn't fight often. To the shock of everyone, undoubtedly more so themselves, they were surprisingly good for each other. Maybe it would've been better if they had, Maybe if they fought more, their fights wouldn't always end up with them shouting at each other, pressing buttons they knew better than to press. But just because they choose not to wound doesn't mean they don't know how to, and here, screaming at each other in their living room at 3 am, that's exactly what they were trying to do.</p>
<p>"Can you stop taking and listen to me for once?"<br/>"I always listen to you, Enjolras. That's not the problem is."<br/>"You listen to argue, Grantaire, and that's not what I mean. You know it."<br/>"Fuck you. That's not fair.:<br/>"You know what's not fair? You constantly antagonizing my efforts-"<br/>"I am trying to make you better! Giving you critique is not antagonizing you."<br/>"And you just proved my point."<br/>Grantaire just stared at him. "I can't believe you."<br/>"Sometimes I wonder if you're capable of believing in anything."<br/>"Two years. Two years we've been together and you still don't know that you're the only thing I believe in." Grantaire's voice had gone soft now and they shook their head. "Two years and that's still how you think of me. Huh. Good to know."<br/>Enjolras, dumbfounded, didn't know how to respond.<br/>"I think I need to be somewhere else right now." Grantaire said, and they moved to leave.<br/>Enjolras blocked their path. "Why can't we just talk about it-"<br/>"If you still think I'm just a useless cynic after all this time Apollo, I think there's really nothing to talk about. I'll come for my things in  couple of days." Grantaire said, moving past him and walking oit the door.</p>
<p>Grantaire calling him Apollo knocked the wind out of Enjolras. They haven't called him that in years- had stopped even before they got together, once they had finally realised wasn't some unreachable ideal. They didn't call him that no matter how bad they fought, and Enjolras was left wondering what this meant for their relationship. But then again, Grantaire had never even so much as implied they were going to move out either, so maybe there was no relationship anymore.</p>
<p>Enjolras shook himself. No. He had to fix this. He tried calling Grantaire and his heart dropped further when they didn't answer. Grantaire had always told him he couldn't fix everything, what if this was one of those things?</p>
<p>Barely able to see the screen through his tears, Enjolras pressed dial again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>